My Most Excellent Year
by It.Is.Real
Summary: AU Anderberry!sibling. Blaine transfers to McKinley to 'protect' Rachel, as their dads would say. But it turns out that Blaine might be the one who needs protection. After all, it's not Rachel who's gay and falling in love with her sibling's best friend.
1. Meeting Blaine Anderson

**This is my first ever Glee fanfiction. The title is based on Steve Kluger's work, "My Most Excellent Year." I don't own Glee or the characters. All the credit goes to RIB and the credit for the idea goes to the Glee fandom. Hope you like it.**

My Most Excellent Year - an Anderberry sibling fan fiction.  
>"Blaine! Get out already!" Rachel Berry Anderson yelled at the top of her lungs.<br>"Rachel, I know you fancy yourself on having an amazing voice but shut up already!" came the reply from the washroom.  
>"Daddy, Blaine's using up all the hair product!" Rachel complained, storming into the kitchen. Alex rolled his eyes at his little diva.<br>"Remind me again why you decided to transfer Blaine to McKinley?" Rachel demanded, throwing cereal into a bowl.  
>"For you, sugar. He'll keep you safe." Robert said, waltzing into the room, fumbling with his tie.<br>"I get that, Pops. What I don't get is why he can't be all older brotherly from home? Or better yet, Dalton."  
>"Tsk, tsk, sister dear. I'm hurt that you don't want me there." Blaine said, entering the room, and eating a spoonful of Rachel's cereal.<br>"Whatever, Blaine. Just keep your usual antics to a minimum, would you?" Rachel sighed.  
>"What antics?"<br>"Shut up, Blaine."  
>"We're going for 4 months, are you sure you kids will survive?" Alex asked.<br>"Dad, we've been through this. You're mother is severely ill and you need to be there. And you need Pops for support. Just steer clear of your old man, k?" Blaine said.  
>"Besides, I could just toss Blaine in the cellar when he misbehaves." Rachel added.<br>The sound of a horn pierced their laughter.  
>"That's Kurt." Rachel grabs her bag and kisses and hugs her dads. After all the 'I'll miss you"s and "Take care"s, Rachel got into Kurt's car.<br>"Yeesh, patience, Hummel."  
>" Yes, yes. What's with the water works?" Kurt took off his designer glasses to reveal sparkling blue eyes.<br>"Dads leaving." Rachel murmured, carefully wiping away her tears.  
>"Oh. Don't worry, they'll be back before you know it!"<br>"I know, I just can't believe I have to spent a whole four months with Blaine."  
>"Ooh, do I finally get to meet the mysterious brother?" Kurt smiled.<br>"Yes. You do."  
>"How come I've never met him before and why does he not go to McKinley again?"<br>"I told you, he goes to Dalton Academy. He was in McKinley, but he left because he couldn't take the bullying. He's openly gay, you know."  
>Kurt made a choking noise and stares at Rachel wide eyed.<br>"You never told me that!"  
>"Yes, I did! You were the first one I told about all this."<br>"You didn't mention he was gay!"  
>"Really? I thought I had." Rachel suddenly smirked, "Why, Hummel. Nervous?"<br>"He's the first gay guy I've met my age." Kurt pointed out, " and your sar-" Kurt stopped mid sentence and stared. That couldn't possibly be Rachel's brother. Making his way towards them was a boy. Not very tall, with muscles not overly obvious, but there and black hair slicked back with gel. His eyes were hazel and Kurt felt his breathe leave him as he looked into those eyes.  
>He quickly looked away as he approached. He noticed Rachel having that superior look, but ignored her.<br>"Blaine, would you stop strutting and get in the car." Rachel called out. Blaine rolled his eyes. Getting into the back of the pearly White salon, he said, "Yeesh, patience, Berry."  
>Kurt smirked. Like sister, like brother. Rachel made a face at her brother.<br>"Blaine, this is Kurt, my best friend. Kurt, this is my brother, Blaine."  
>"Pleased to meet you." Kurt smiled at the mirror as he slid out of the drive way.<br>"Pleasures all mine." Blaine said.  
>"Blaine, don't flirt with him. Kurt, you wouldn't want to date him, he's an ass."<br>"Don't listen to her, she's just in a bad mood."  
>"Maybe because Finn is being a douche again." Rachel said glumly.<br>"He always acts like a douche, from what I've heard." Blaine said.  
>"Step brother you're talking about." Kurt warned.<br>The banter continued all the way to the school.

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt parked, Rachel threw the door open and ran towards Finn, leaving Kurt with Blaine. Blaine got out of the car, looking dazed.<br>" Hey, you okay?" Kurt said, locking the car.  
>"Wha- yeah. I just can't believe I'm back."<br>"Was it really that bad?" Kurt asked softly. Blaine let out a sigh.  
>"You have no idea." he said, without thinking. Kurt let out a dry laugh.<br>"Actually, I do."  
>"Well, you're strong. I wasn't."<br>"Maybe this year, you'll get courageous." Kurt smiled and gave Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze. Then he walked off towards Rachel and Finn.  
>Blaine found himself staring after him. This might be an excellent year.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel pounced on Mr. Schuster the moment he entered the room.<br>"Mr. Shu, I have an amazing idea for Sectionals. Now, I know it's only the first day, but I really think tha-"  
>"Rachel, let the man catch his breathe." Kurt said, grabbing Rachel's arm and steering her into a seat beside him.<br>"Kurt, if we're going to get into Julliard, we need to be the best. Yes, last year, we made it to Nationals, but we didn't win. We need to win, Kurt, I need to win."  
>"Woah, Berry. Calm down, you'll have a panic attack." Kurt said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rachel took a deep breathe.<br>"You're right. It's just the first day. Plenty of time to train everyone."  
>"Guys, quit it!" Mr. Shu said to Santana and Finn, who had already started an argument, "Rachel, wasn't your brother supposed to join us?"<br>"Rachel, you have a brother?" Puck asked.  
>"Yes, I have a brother. And he should be hear any minute. Just remember, we're not blood related, so he's not quite as talented as I am."<br>"Is he a hobbit like you?" Brittany asked in all sincerity. Rachel let out a sigh.  
>"Brittany, I'm not a hobbit and neither is Blaine, okay." Rachel paused for a second, considering and then added, " He's more of an elf. You know those really annoying types who steal your shoes of whatever."<br>"Who is?" Blaine asked, entering the choir room and standing next to Mr. Shu.

"You, my darling brother." Rachel smiled at her brother. Blaine shot her an irritated look.

"Well, guys, this is Blaine Anderson, and Rachel's brother, as you all know. Blaine, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mr. Shu asked.

Blaine had been asked this through out the day and he had his speech pat down.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and I just transferred from Dalton Academy. I'm a senior and my sister is Rachel Berry. I'm sure you all know her. I'm gay and… that's pretty much it."

It took a lot to openly say he was gay. But he knew he had to add that minor detail, no matter how much it scared him. His eyes fell on Kurt and Kurt gave him a smile, as if to say "You did good."

"Any questions?" Mr. Shu asked. Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes, Brittany."  
>"Are you really an elf? You look like one." She asked, with the simple tone of a curious child. Blaine could not get irritated by her. He started to say no, but stopped.<p>

"Yeah, Brittany, I am."

Brittany's eyes widened.

"Really? That is so cool. I knew it, you're so pretty. Do you steal shoes like Rachel said?"

"No. I do own pretty awesome shoes."

"Wait, can this kid even sing?" Finn asked.

_This kid, _Rachel thought, _is my brother._

"Blaine is an amazing singer." Rachel sniffed. Only she could insult her brother.

"Why doesn't he just sing and we'll know." Artie offered.

"Of course. Blaine." Mr. Shu nodded towards the mike.

Blaine's brain went into overdrive. _What, a song, now? In front of Kurt?_

_Why do you care if it's in front of Kurt? _A voice in his head asked.

_I don't._

_Right._

"Okay." Blaine went to the mike. Why was there a mike in the choir room? Wouldn't the other classes get disturbed? Blaine thought about Dalton and his songs with the Warblers. He was one to talk about disturbance.

_I walked across an empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete…_

CRASH!

A ball went flying through the door and hit a chair, causing it collapse. Everyone looked at the chair then at the door. There was no one there.

Kurt sighed. Another year begins.

**Reviews are love. **


	2. Say what now, Brother?

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I do not own Glee or anything else you recognize.**

The McKinley syllabus was surprisingly easy. It was no walk in the park but it wasn't Dalton standard either.  
><em>Local schools<em>, a voice laughed in Blaine's head.  
><em>Don't be all superior<em>, Blaine muttered.  
>"What was that?" Mike Chang asked. He had offered to help Blaine today, as it was his first day and Blaine has accepted, seeing at Rachel had skipped off with Hummel for Math.<br>"Nothing. It's just that… Everything is so different. Private schools are so… Confined, in a way."  
>"Yeah, my dad wanted to put me in one. I spent a day there and came running home. It's not my kind of place." Mike nodded. Blaine gave a smile and they headed off to their final class for the day, Chemistry. They entered the lab and Blaine spotted Kurt alone, staring off into space. As Mike went and placed a kiss on Tina's cheek, Blaine appeared beside Kurt and placed his books on the table with a slight bang. Kurt jumped and stared at Blaine, looking flustered and very, very -<br>_Blaine!_ The voice warned.  
>" Blaine. You scared me."<br>"Boo. Where's Rachel?"  
>"In the nurse's room, she is not quite feeling well."<br>"Is that an excuse or is she really ill?" Blaine asked, sitting down.  
>"Of course she is. Rachel never misses class. Imagine how it would look on her CV." Kurt said, handing Blaine a pair of goggles.<br>"Right, so what are we supposed to do?" Blaine asked, peering into the apparatus.  
>"Attempt to work with some chemicals. Blow things up. Without getting dirty." Kurt said distantly.<br>The teacher hurried into the room. Mr. Langdon looked exactly like a chemist, with an air of excitement as he looked the chemicals. He had dark brown hair and his brown eyes sparkled as they set on Blaine.  
>"Oh, goody! A new student!"<br>Blaine sighed. Here we go again…

"I got it!" Rachel jumped up and down with excitement and clutched the papers to her chest. She was in her kitchen with Kurt. Kurt grinned.  
>She set the papers on the table.<br>"Excited?" she wiggled her eyebrows.  
>"Very. You don't think it's too early, do you?"<br>"Too early, shmoo early."  
>"Rachel, I'm hungry, cook something, woman!" Blaine came in the kitchen and headed straight for the refrigerator.<br>"Blaine. I'm busy. Order something." Rachel said, not too patiently.  
>"Busy doing what?" Blaine's voice came from behind a carton.<br>"Applying for college."  
>Blaine looked at Rachel.<br>"Berry, it's the first day of school."  
>"It doesn't matter; we have to do everything humanly possible to get into Juilliard." Kurt said.<br>"I thought you guys wanted to do a major in musical theatre." Blaine said his head now in the deep freezer. Rachel made a gesture of slamming the freezer's door on her brothers head.  
>"We do." Kurt said, trying not to laugh.<br>"So why apply to Juilliard?"  
>"Whatever you're trying to say, Blaine, get on with it." Rachel said. Blaine's head poked out.<br>"So, sister dear, Juilliard doesn't have a musical theatre program." Blaine said as if it were the most obvious thing in the work.  
>He was greeted by shocked silence.<br>"SAY WHAT NOW, BROTHER?" Rachel shrieked. Blaine blinked at them. The look of them reminded him of a deer caught in headlights.  
>"Um, Juilliard doesn't have a musical theatre program." he said a little more cautiously, as Rachel's hand was getting a little too close to that knife.<br>"How is that possible?" Kurt said in a dazed voice

"You seriously didn't know? Do you not do your research?" Blaine asked. Rachel grabbed the application papers she had put in front on Kurt and frantically went through them.  
>"He's right! How can he be right? Screw you, Blaine." Rachel there the papers at Blaine and stormed off. Blaine stared helplessly after her.<br>"What the hell did I do?" he wondered out loud.  
>"You know Rachel, she's just angry. She went all KILL THE MESSENGER. She'll get over it." Kurt said, picking up his satchel.<br>"Are YOU okay?" Blaine looked worried. Kurt was as much a diva as Rachel. He obviously wasn't as okay as he was letting on.  
>"Well, my dreams have been crushed. I'll have to make new ones. Find a new dream apartment, classes, etc. It's hard work being a dreamer." And with that odd note, Kurt hurried up to Rachel's room, leaving Blaine staring behind him.<p>

"Rachel, calm down, we'll look for other colleges. It's really not that bad. Tomorrow, we'll go to Ms. Pillsbury and ask her, okay?" Kurt said, stroking Rachel's back as she stared ahead as if she was contemplating murder. The bell rings and Rachel doesn't even look up.  
>"Rachel, don't you want to see who that is?"<br>" It's probably Blaine's food. Kurt, what if we don't get into the same college? What if we never make it as stars and we don't ever get recognised. Kurt, I need applause to live, you know that as well as I do, how will I survive if I get into some community college-"  
>"Oi, Berry, you're boyfriend's here!" Blaine's voice came from downstairs, cutting Rachel off mid-rant. She jumped up and hurried down. Kurt sighed and lay back on Rachel's bed. He heard squealing from Rachel and laughter from Finn. He guessed whatever problem they had had been solved.<br>"I wouldn't go into the living room right now, things are getting hot and heavy." Blaine's jerked Kurt to reality. Kurt sat up straight, the back of his head messy with bed hair. He saw Blaine leaning against the door. He tried not to notice how Blaine had crossed his arms, which did good things to his biceps. He's Rachel's brother, he told himself.  
>"Well, I'd better get going." Kurt said, trying to fix his hair. He looked at Rachel's mirror and patted the back of his head. He looked back to see Blaine staring at him.<br>He felt color rise to his cheeks.  
>"You're staring. Why are you staring?"<br>Blaine smiled.  
>"Because you're so pretty."<br>Kurt blushed. He was not used to this. But before he could find something witty to say, Blaine turned around and left saying "Tell Rachel to keep an ear out for the bell. I don't want to go hungry just because she's getting some."  
>Kurt wondered for a moment how Blaine could just talk like that to a person he barely knew. Then he heard Rachel's voice in his head. " Because he's Blaine."<br>Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Kurt fell back on the bed.

Blaine ran his fingers through his guitar strings. But for some reason, he couldn't find the right tune. Getting frustrated, he threw the paper aside. Where was his food? He got up and went down, passing Rachel's very pink room. Kurt was still on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. This time, Blaine did not disturb him. He went cautiously downstairs, lest he see a sight he that would haunt him. And yet, it was like it appeared out of nowhere. It was disgusting. His sister was sitting on the counter and Finn had his arms around her waist. That was probably the only way she would ever reach Finns height. Blaine cleared his throat, letting Finn know he was not allowed to molest his sister. At least not there and then. They sprang apart. Finn turned red, but Rachel just scowled.  
>"Yes, Blaine?"<br>"I think this is exactly what our dads had in mind when they didn't leave you alone here."

"Go away, Blaine." Rachel groaned. Blaine started to say something but was cut off by the bell. Food! Blaine hurried to the door, money out expecting to find the pizza guy. Instead he came face to face with his worst nightmare.  
>"Hey, Blaine!" Crystal Montgomery said. Blaine refrained from the urge to bang his head against the door. Instead, he put on a pained smile.<br>"Hello, Crystal. What are you doing here? At my house. At night."  
>"I was looking for Wes!" she said.<br>"He's not here."  
>"Do you think you could give him a call?"<br>Blaine sighed.  
>"Sure, come on in."<br>She came in and gave him a flirty smile. He took his cell phone out. Wes picked up the second ring.  
>"This better be good, Anderson. I'm busy."<br>Right, Blaine thought, 'busy'. More like sleeping.  
>"Yes, well, before you get carried away, I'd like to know how your sister got my address and why she's standing in my doorway."<br>"Shit." Wes cursed and Blaine could hear him get up, "I'll be right there. Sorry, man, but you know her crush on you."  
>"Yeah," Blaine said tiredly. Having a 15 year old crush on you was not fun. Especially when you were gay and incapable of returning those feelings. And when said 15 year old is your best friend's sister. Wes hung up, assuring Blaine he'd be right there. And he was. After 5 minutes of torturous flirting on Crystal's part, Wes had arrived. Giving Crsytal a stern look, he turned to Blaine.<br>" Thanks. Crystal, go wait in the car."  
>"But…"<br>"Car. Now."  
>Crystal grabbed the keys with enough force to rip his fingers off.<br>"Sisters."  
>Blaine nodded. After all, his sister was in the kitchen, making out. In the kitchen. Where he ate.<br>"So, listen. Tomorrow, Lima Bean. David and the lot are coming. Be there or be square."  
>Blaine nodded. Wes smiled and left. Blaine stared at the door in accusation. Where was that pizza guy?<p>

**AN: WARBLERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry, I just really love the Warblers, okay? Review =D**


End file.
